Stone Cat's Eye View!
'Stone Cat's Eye View! '''is the 41st episode of Season 21. Summary In another adventure in Avalor, the PJ Masks find an old map of Avalor and start putting together the pieces of a sinister 3D puzzle, which turns out to be a Maruvian cat statue - but an evil one that has a wicked agenda. Plot The episode begins in the Avalor palace where the PJ Masks and Connor's dad, Calvin, are helping Elena and her family clean up some old stuff they found in the attic. Connor finds some old pictures, including one that had Mateo, Elena, and his dad, Calvin, doing some kind of magic spell. When Amaya asks Elena why they are standing around a cauldron, Elena tells her friends that it was just months ago and just forget it as she left the palace for some fresh air. Meanwhile in Mateo's workshop, Mateo asks his apprentice, Olivia, what has happened to a bologna sandwich as Olivia explains that she tried to cast a perfect spell on it but ended up putting a frog spirit in it. Mateo didn't look mad, but he was disappointed at Olivia and tells her that it's against the Wizard's Code to put a spirit into an an inactive object. Back in the palace, Connor finds an old ancient map of Avalor which magically revealed five Xs on each location. He guesses that it must be a treasure map and Amaya and Greg went over to look at it in excitement as the three friends high fives each other. In the hallways, Mateo was walking over to help Elena with the cleaning just when he saw Elena who had a concerned look on her face. As she approached Mateo, Elena tells him about the PJ Masks finding the picture of her, him, and Connor's father, Calvin doing the spell. Mateo tells Elena to not worry for that their secret is safe as Elena nervously asks if "it" might come back to get them. With a nervous laugh, Mateo insists that "it" will not come back to get them as he walked passed Elena saying no six times. Elena replies to Mateo that it sounds a lot like, maybe. Later that night, the PJ Masks followed the map's directions to the graveyard. They stopped at a spot and then started digging. When they were done digging, Gekko hits something and as he cleared the dirt, he pulls out an old box, then opens it, only to find a piece of a stone statue. Owlette looks downright at the piece and flatly says "Really? That's it? Just a piece of a statue?" just as Catboy replies to Owlette to not worry as they made their way to their next location, hoping to find something even better and prettier than some old stone piece. However, the PJ Masks found only four pieces of a statue at each place they found them just as Gekko suggests that they should put them together because who knows? Maybe if they put them together, the pieces might reveal something cooler than treasure. After putting the pieces together, the PJ Masks looked with amazement at what they just put together; a beautiful Maruvian cat statue! But who would want it anyway? The next morning, Connor, Greg, and Amaya decides to give it to Armando and he thanks them for the gift. Then Connor's dad, Calvin, walks by just as Armando called to him to ask what he thinks of his new cat statue gift. Armando tells him that it's nice, but Calvin only replied with a horrified scream and then he ran off. Just then, Elena appeared with an eyebrow raised with confusion as she asks Connor what made his dad scream like that. Then suddenly, there was the sound of moving stone and the cat statue... it was gone! Right out of Armando's hands! Elena asks "what cat statue?" as Connor tells her the cat statue they dug up from each place of Avalor, and Elena asked again, in a nervous tone this time, that the cat statue wasn't in five separate pieces. Greg and Amaya replied yes and nodded in unison just as Elena was getting evern more nervous and asked again in an even more nervous tone that they didn't put them together as Greg replies "yes. We did." Then, after her question was answered, Elena, like Calvin, screamed in horror and ran away. After she left, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and even Armando shared confused glances as Greg asked "What's with everyone screaming and running away today?" There was only one way to find out! The kids left Armando and went to follow Elena. Meanwhile, Calvin was shivering and shuddering all over as he walked. Just then, he heard the same sound of moving stone. He turned his head to the left, then to the right, but there was nothing there. He though he was safe, but right in front of him was... the cat statue! And in a flash, the cat statue cursed Calvin and turned him into a miniature stone statue! Meanwhile, Elena bursted through the doors of Mateo's workshop and shouts out "IT'S BACK!" as she ran inside to tell Mateo. Mateo was shaking at what Elena said and stammered "N-No! It-it can't be!" But it is! After catching her breath, Elena tells Mateo in a frantic voice that the PJ Masks have dug up the pieces of the cat statue and put them back together! Mateo then screamed "THEY DID WHAT?!" just for Olivia to hear and to also hear Elena say that she knows. Then slowing down his breathing, Mateo tells Elena to not worry for that he can fix it, then he asked Olivia to fetch a basket full of Maruvian mushrooms, which Olivia does as she picks up her tamborita, then a basket, and leaves. After Olivia was gone, Mateo tells Elena that they need to form the Wizard's Circle again to send that evil Maruvian spirit back to where it came from. Just him, Elena, and Connor's father, Calvin. Nodding in agreement, Elena goes to get Calvin as she left in a rush and Mateo locks the door. Outside the workshop, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were hiding behind a column as Connor stared in a hard and synchronizing way. Greg asks Connor and Amaya if they don't think that the cat statue is evil or something, but they were gone in a flash as he followed them. Inside the workshop, Mateo was reading a list of things he needs to make a spell while checking to see if he had all the ingredients but the Maruvian mushrooms. But what he didn't know was that Connor was unlocking the door to the workshop and he shushes at Amaya and Greg to not make a sound. Suddenly, Greg spots something and thought it was the cat statue as he stepped back and knocked over a test tube set, breaking them. He lets out a sigh of relief as he way saying "For a second there, I thought it was the-", but Greg was cut off by Connor and Amaya who whispered to him and pulled themselves out of Mateo's workshop, just before Mateo saw them. Luckily, Mateo saw nothing as he shrugged and went back to work on the spell. In the woods, Olivia was still picking Maruvian mushrooms until she was done and them picked up her basket to head back to Mateo's workshop to help him finish the spell. Meanwhile, in Avalor City, Elena was still searching for Calvin when something caught her eye. It was a miniature statue of Calvin! Elena screamed "NO!!!" when she saw the statue of Calvin just when Olivia appeared out of nowhere and asked Elena what's up. Elena pointed her finger at the statue and Olivia calmly says "Oh. Spooky looking statue." as Elena grabs Olivia by the shoulders and tells her to help her get it to Mateo. Back in the workshop, Mateo was almost done with the spell as he was reading the last two ingredients he needed on the list. He looked around and asked himself where Olivia is just when he heard the sound of moving stone. Nervously, he turned around and looked around if that was Elena or Olivia in his workshop. But it wasn't. Nothing was there. Mateo let out a deep sigh of relief but just when there was nothing there, Mateo turned back and gasped in horror. Outside the palace, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were still looking for Elena just when Greg saw a shadow and screamed as he jumped into Connor's arms. But it wasn't the cat statue, it was a regular cat playing with it's kid owners. When he saw Connor carrying him in his arms, Greg gets down and apologizes just when the three kids heard Mateo screaming! Quickly, they ran back to the workshop just to find Olivia, Elena, and two miniature statues! It was Mateo and Calvin, turned into stone by the evil cat statue! Connor demands Elena to tell them what is going on right now as Elena gave up and told them. She explains that a couple of months ago, she, Mateo, and Calvin formed a Wizard's Circle. But they broke the Wizard's Code by putting an evil spirit into a Maruvian cat statue, and Amaya guessed, that it came to life and started turning people into stone statues. Elena continues as she said that they didn't know how to stop it so they smashed it and buried the five pieces separately around Avalor. They've been lying there for 50 days until ''someone ''put them back together, and by someone, Elena meant, in an angry and stressed out tone, that the PJ Masks dug them up and put them back together. Angered, Connor curtly and defensively says "Well sorry Princess Elena, but if ''someone ''hadn't been so secretive, we would've known not to dig them up!" Elena and Connor then shot glares at each other. But before Elena and Connor could argue about who's fault it was, Greg cuts them off by asking them if they can argue and be angry at each other later, and reminds them that they need to stop the cat statue... and fast! Elena calms down as she and Connor agreed and apologized to each other while Olivia said under her breath "Mateo broke the Wizard's Code." The cat statue was trying to get revenge on Elena, Mateo, and Calvin's Wizard's Circle. It already got Mateo and Calvin, and Amaya guessed that Elena must be next! Olivia said that they've got to stop it but then asks how. Elena tells them that Mateo had a plan, but he didn't tell Elena what it was before being turned to stone. Looking over at the cauldron, Olivia tells her friends that Mateo wanted some ingredients and must have been making a spell that would stop the cat statue. Connor looked down at the floor, and finds the list of ingredients! And now that Olivia has the mushrooms, they should have everything to stop the cat statue. But Elena asks how they were gonna do that without Mateo and Calvin as Connor explains that they have a strong blood magic connection and relationship magic connection to the original Wizard's Circle. Olivia is Mateo's apprentice, and Connor is Calvin's son! It might just work! But then, Olivia asks if they need the cat statue too. Thinking, Elena says they can lure the cat statue to the workshop with some bait as they looked at Amaya, who looked confused. After dressing Amaya up as Elena, Greg sends her off to find the cat statue while Connor, Olivia, and Elena put the last ingredient into the cauldron and readied the circle. After the potion was ready, they held hands just as Olivia starts to say the chant. Just then, they heard the familiar moving stone sound just as the cat statue arrived and turned Amaya into a miniature stone statue just like it did to Mateo and Calvin. Connor wanted to let go and help Amaya, but Elena tells him to not let go as Olivia shouts out the last sentences of the chant. Then suddenly, a green light shout out of the cauldron and then, it hit the cat statue, banishing it's evil spirit back to where it came from. After it was over, Amaya, Mateo, and Calvin turned back to normal and Elena and Connor gave Olivia a grin of gratitude as Connor says that she is going to be one seriously good wizard. Mateo agrees and says that since he broke the Wizard's Code, he'll be the one cleaning up the mess. Olivia giggles and Mateo groans at the thought. The next day, Elena, Connor, Amaya, and Greg have finished fixing the cat statue and hands it back to Armando. As they handed it to him, Armando takes it and decides to make it into a decoration for the garden as he places it on a rock, but as he placed it there, it fell apart which left Armando groaning and Amaya saying that the glue hasn't quite dried up yet as she and her friends laughed together, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Gnome Sweet Gnome from Scream Street. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 21 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Mild Horror Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Scream Street Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Magic Category:Complete Season 21 episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 21 episodes based on cartoons